<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of cold hands, warm beds and happiness by starrymomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338918">of cold hands, warm beds and happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo'>starrymomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold hands? Bully your gf time!, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Societte is ticklish, Yuel being a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuel is cold, and Societte is not paying attention to her. As so, she comes up with the most clever plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Societte/Yuel (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of cold hands, warm beds and happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>maybe I got too motivated with the gbf ss' prompts (oops)</p>
<p>anyways, merry late christmas again!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh, Socieeeeeette…", a whiny voice came from the floor of the room.</p>
<p>"Yuel… what is the matter?"</p>
<p>"I'm cold! Why is it so cold for, anyways!?", complained the Erune. </p>
<p>Societte chuckled lightly. Yuel, her childhood best friend, her other half, laid in the ground of their shared room in the Grandcypher. </p>
<p>"Then why don't you get into the bed…?", the words were carefully thought and said, and Yuel sat up upon hearing them.</p>
<p>"Hmmm… Yeah! Ya' look so cozy there, I'm sure the cold will just melt away!!"</p>
<p>With those words, Yuel jumped to take a spot by Societte, under the warm, comfortable blankets, surrounded by their fluffy tails.</p>
<p>"Hehe, Societte y'always got the best ideas!", Yuel chimmed with a wide smile adorning her face.</p>
<p>Societte smiled back at her, and gave her a kiss on her head.</p>
<p>Yuel giggled.</p>
<p>And like that they stayed, Societte reading a book while Yuel just looked at her, as if she had never seen Societte, or someone as pretty and magnificent as her. That made Societte feel sheepish, but happy that Yuel thought of her what she thought of Yuel.</p>
<p>And then, in the comfortable and soft silence, Yuel giggled again. But this time it was mischievous, and before Societte could ask what was she thinking…</p>
<p>"WAH!!! YUEEEEEL!!", Societte's complains were half-yelled, trying not to wake up anyone.</p>
<p>Yuel loudly laughed, her very cold hands under Societte's comfy pyajamas. She kept them there, while Societte squirmed away from the freezing hands.</p>
<p>'THUMP'</p>
<p>More laughter erupted from Yuel, while Societte complained to her. But soon enough, her girlfriend's laughter was too contagious, and so she also started to laugh, hugging Yuel close to her.</p>
<p>"You know… there are better ways to get my attention?", said the white haired Erune.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, but what fun is in them?", retorted the other, attacking Societte with tickles.</p>
<p>Societte complained, giggling, and soon enough she erupted into laughter again, still on the cold floor, with a laughing Yuel tickling her with her freezing hands.</p>
<p>And so, the two spent the night as if they were kids again, running from eachother, laughing and having fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>